


Murder in Paris

by Nerdicorn_the_shipper



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Post-Fall (Hannibal), rated t for mentions of murder, this is short but i've been writting a bunch of wips for hannibal and I wanted to post something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdicorn_the_shipper/pseuds/Nerdicorn_the_shipper
Summary: “It’s ruined,” Hannibal said, looking down at the shirt stained with deep red which he had worn earlier that night.just a short little fluff piece
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 30





	Murder in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @girlbosshannibal and @tragicscoundrel on tiktok for beta reading this

“It’s ruined,” Hannibal said, looking down at the shirt stained with deep red which he had worn earlier that night.

“That’s what you get when you wear your fanciest white button-up while hunting,” Will replied, focusing on cleaning blood off of his own clothing. They were certainly fancier than what he had been used to before he had run away to Paris with Hannibal, although not nearly up to Hannibal’s own standards of luxury.

“Had I thought that I would be hunting tonight, I would not have worn it. How was I to know that Mr. Beaumont fancied himself some sort of vigilante investigator.”

Will simply hummed in agreement, obviously already on another train of thought. “That was too messy,” he said after a moment. Then he corrected himself, “No, not messy. Too close. Too easy to trace back. No immediate evidence, of course, but...” Will trailed off.

“It wouldn’t hurt to suddenly find ourselves in Cuba when the investigation begins.” Hannibal finished his thought for him. They had both already known that Cuba was the next step after Paris, they had discussed it many times. Perhaps it was more contingency plan than a definite future but now was as good a time as any to use it. 

“Cuba,” Will said, almost pretending it was the first time he had considered the idea. “I hear it has nice beaches.” They had finished washing out their clothes now (one white button-up not included). Or at least, they had finished with this step, soaking the clothes in borax and using water to push out the blood the way it came. The rest could be handled in the washing machine, along with whatever chemicals Hannibal put in there. He was the expert on such things.

Will moved to the library and Hannibal followed. 

"I must say, that display of yours was rather beautiful," Will said, sitting in one of the large armchairs in the room.

Hannibal placed a quick kiss on his partner's lips. "You flatter me  _ mylimasis _ ," he said, and then sat down in the armchair across from Will's. “I shall be rather busy tomorrow, planning our departure. No time to cook.”

“Then how 'bout we have one last dinner in Paris, courtesy of Mr. Beaumont, of course."

"Sounds lovely, my dear Will."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short. I've got a much longer thing I'm really proud of coming up for this fandom.


End file.
